User talk:District10male
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The 155th Hunger Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 01:23, September 12, 2012 Want to join my Revive the Dead Games? I need some more Tributes. You can have two New Tributes and two Revived Tributed being they were brought back to life. I am also writing it over here Link on the Hunger Games Wiki. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar is going to have to have a Last Name for Revive the Dead Games and your other tributes you put it by the way. The Revived tributes get different powers base off of their abilities or how they died in their original Games. So can you tell me how Bluestar dies? Also you can send me a link to you Game. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay you want to make a lunaii for Bluestar. You just go to make a Lunaii and save it without using Crop. Just click on the finish photo and save it. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) It would help me out a lot if you take another Revive tribute and two New Tributes in Revive the Dead Games, thanks. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well I want to start more reapings so if you can get your tributes in that be great. The sooner the better. As for my profile picture, no it's not me. My profile picture is of Davhie Vanity who is from a band I like called Blood on the Dance Floor. My friend Sir Rock's profile picture is of the other band member Jayy. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't put categories that are just the title of a story or of a person's name. I hate those. They are the worse ever. Put characters or tributes at the end or something. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Well if you type in the name of the page in the search bar it should pop up. Just put characters after the name of the title for a category and use the District Categories, which should help. Also Shiraz is in District 5. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) There are other District categories you know and some residence categories, though I haven't made all of them. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Um I didn't make the District 14 symbol. Can you change that? If the real person who made the image sees that, they might get mad. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh they you put you made the symbol though I don't know it District 14, since it is not a real District, will have a biohazard. I'll eventually make a symbol for it. Each one of the Towns probably will get thier on symbol. District 14 has smaller Districts within itself almost. If you make these things do you by any chance have a DeviantART? So Shiraz's wears a lot of blue and Merlot likes purple. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC)